


Me Against The World

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Katniss centric story, Other, super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Katniss drabble based within Mockingjay and how she feels about everything that goes on in the early days of being in District 13. Really short drabble. Spoilers for Mockingjay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Katniss fic, hopefully I do her justice. Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, and an account.

I can't believe Coin, she's basically telling me to be the Mockingjay! I have no choice. I escaped the Games, twice, and yet I'm still a piece in someone's game! I'm not just against the Capitol; part of me is against Coin. There's something about her, I don't like, and I can't figure out what it is.

Basically, it's me against the world.

I'm all alone. I have no one.

I don't even have Peeta to help me.

Haymitch is working for the rebellion and doing everything he can to stop Snow. I get it, he was hurt by Snow too, and he wants revenge.

Finnick's not stable enough to help me. Poor guy, I know what he's going through.

Gale doesn't understand. He's never been in the Games. He doesn't know how truly horrible Snow is.

But I have to do this. I have to bring them down. Not for me, most definitely not for Coin. I have to do it for every past tribute or victor, for my family, for District 12.

And I refuse to be a piece in Coin or Snow's game. I will bring them down, no matter what it takes. Even if it kills me, after all, it's me against the world.


End file.
